


Shattered Porcelain

by Doorhandletable



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mama Sakura, Papa Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorhandletable/pseuds/Doorhandletable
Summary: Sakura has been working hard lately. Sasuke thinks she deserves a rest.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Shattered Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on the Uchiha family official art recently posted on the official Naruto/Boruto Twitter(@NARUTOtoBORUTO).
> 
> 2\. Doctor Sakura Uchiha reminds you to stay home, stay safe, and stay healthy.

It had been just over a month since the virus had swept through the world like a hurricane. A week after the first cases were confirmed in Konoha, Naruto had closed off the borders and issued a quarantine order, essentially shutting down the entire village.

In the past month, Sasuke and Sarada had played twenty-seven games of _Konoha Monopoly_ , watched fifty-one movies, and had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom nineteen times. Sarada had even managed to convince Sasuke to let her give him a makeover and he had reluctantly agreed, providing that she promise to never tell anyone about it. When Sakura had arrived home to find Sasuke wearing cherry pink lip gloss, gold eyeshadow, and several flowery hairclips, she had insisted on taking a photo. She had assured him that she wouldn’t show it to anyone, though based on how Sai and Ino had smirked at him when he and Sarada had run into them on one of their rare trips out into the village to buy groceries, he wasn’t quite sure Sakura had kept that promise.

One thing Sasuke had flatly refused to do, however, was take part in a viral ‘dance challenge’, in which kids filmed videos of themselves and their parents doing a choreographed dance and posted them alone. Sarada had shown him the video of Naruto and his kids partaking in the dance, which had already gotten millions of views online. Sasuke thought that he looked ridiculous, but had to admit that they did look like they were having fun.

While Sasuke had enjoyed being able to spend this uninterrupted one-on-one time with his daughter, he regretted that he and Sarada hadn’t been able to spend much time with Sakura. As the head of Konoha’s medical department, Sakura alternated between working at the hospital and working with the team developing a vaccine. As a result, she had been working very long hours and often went days at a time without sleeping.

Sakura had been worried about putting her family in danger. She had even considered renting a hotel room for her to isolate in when she wasn’t working so that she wouldn’t put Sasuke and Sarada at risk of infection. But they had refused to let her do this. It wasn’t fair on her to force her to sleep alone in a miserable old hotel room when she was working so hard for the village. They were strong enough to handle whatever the virus had to throw at them.

Sasuke and Sarada had been washing up after breakfast on their thirty-second day of quarantine when Sakura had arrived home after a gruelling twelve hour shift at the hospital. As usual, she immediately put her work clothes into the wash and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After they had finished cleaning up, both father and daughter went into the living room. Sasuke took out a scroll to read while Sarada turned on the tv so she could watch _The Maiden of Konoha_ , a drama about a star crossed couple from two warring nations that Sasuke pretended he wasn’t interested in. To their surprise, Sakura joined them a few moments later, her hair still damp from the shower. She sat down between them on the couch.

“Mama, you look exhausted,” Sarada said, surveying the dark circles under her mother’s eyes. “It’s okay if you want to go to bed.”

Sakura shook her head.

“I never get to see you two anymore,” she said. “I want to spend time with you.”

Sarada relented and cuddled up to her mother. Sasuke turned his gaze back to the scroll. He watched the show out of the corner of his eyes and listened to Sarada patiently explain who each character was and what had happened in the story so far to Sakura. He had to resist the urge to chime in with some of his own opinions about the characters.

When the program broke for commercials, Sarada stood up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Sasuke felt a sudden pressure on his left side. He looked up from the scroll and saw Sakura fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful that Sasuke didn’t dare disturb her. She had been working so hard lately and she deserved a nice long rest.

For a few moments, Sasuke considered calling Naruto to tell him that Sakura couldn’t work for the next few days. That she needed to rest and catch up on the weeks and weeks of sleep that she had missed. But Sakura would never forgive him if he did that. She considered it her duty as a medic to always put her patients’ lives before her own. She would rest only when all her patients were cured and everyone in Konoha had been given the vaccine.

The distinctive sound of shattered porcelain broke Sasuke’s attention. He turned his head and saw Sarada standing in the doorway holding an empty tray, her face redder than Gaara’s hair. There was a big puddle of coffee at her feet, with three broken mugs lying right in the middle. 

“Sorry!” she said, her voice more high pitched than usual. “Don’t get up, don’t get up. I can clean it up myself.”

She covered her face with her hands and ran out of the room. Sasuke stood up, took the still-sleeping Sakura into his arms, and carried her off to the bedroom.


End file.
